Hard Candy
by Kekkei Genkai
Summary: Sakura s'éloigne du village dans la lumière du couchant, quitte la personne qui l'aime plus que tout au monde. Traduction de la fanfiction d'HELL'S NIGHTINGALE. Classée M par sécurité.


**Hey, de retour pour une nouvelle traduction ! ^^ Cette fois-ci, une yuri, qui m'a été demandé par mon amie, ParodyXOfXLife, avec l'accord de l'auteure, Hell's Nightingale. En espérant que ça vous plaise, même si c'est un peu hors saison ;)**

* * *

Hard Candy

Sakura s'éloigna dans la lueur du soleil couchant, loin d'Ino, loin du village qui l'avait aimée. Son amie marchait derrière elle, refusant d'admettre que Sakura avait prononcé ces mots. « Sakura, ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe! Ne fais pas ça! » supplia Ino en saisissant l'ourlet du chemisier de la Haruno. Le symbole de sa famille, le cercle, informait la blonde que ce serait son dernier souvenir de Sakura : la vue de son dos qui s'éloignait d'elle, le cercle blanc brillant d'un éclat lumineux sous le crépuscule.

La rose s'arrêta et se retourna; ses yeux verts paraissaient sombre comparés au ciel orangé. Des yeux où l'on pouvait lire une détermination mêlée de souffrance. « Ino, je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi j'avais à le faire » dit Sakura d'un ton morne. Sa voix était dure, non pas à cause de la colère, mais plutôt du combat qui faisait rage en elle. Elle l'avait raffermie pour se convaincre elle-même, pour ne pas penser aux failles que comportait son plan. Mais Ino savait tout d'elle, la connaissait comme son doudou préféré. Ce qu'il y avait dessus, ses motifs, sa texture, ses fissures, sa douceur, et la date de son dernier passage à la machine. Ino savait tout.

Elle garda ses yeux fixés sur Sakura, soutenant son regard, voulant lui prouver que c'était la mauvaise réponse. « Nous pouvons le faire ensemble, Sakura. Ensemble, ça t'est inconnu comme mot? » demanda Ino. Elle pouvait sentir ses lèvres s'assécher, ses yeux brûlaient et sa vision en était brouillée. À quoi pensait Sakura? Elle savait qu'Ino était là pour elle, qu'elle était prête à tout pour la protéger.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Ino, je dois le faire seule! » Sakura se retourna brutalement, se défaisant de l'emprise d'Ino sur son vêtement. Le son de l'étoffe qui se déchirait rompit le silence qui s'était installé dans l'appartement qu'elles partageaient. Que bientôt, Ino occuperait seule. Elle haletait, serrant le bout de tissu rouge dans ses mains. C'était un petit morceau, mais bien visible sur le chemisier maintenant foutu.

« Sakura, je… » Ino tenta de s'excuser, mais l'autre lui coupa la parole. « Ino…C'est bon »

La colère de Sakura s'évanouit une fois de plus. Ses émotions étaient comme une loterie, on ne savait jamais ce qui allait sortir. Mais son esprit était tout autre. Ino avait essayé d'en comprendre les rouages, mais s'était retrouvée face à une porte hermétiquement fermée, qui lui cachait ses secrets. Sa Sakura intérieure possédait une clé, celle de toutes ses émotions et des souvenirs qui y étaient rattachés, et c'était cette fille qui lui demandait de partir. La colère qu'elle exprimait parfois résultait de son entraînement avec Tsunade, mais elle était trop faible pour la garder en elle. Elle souffrait quand les gens la sous-estimaient, à cause de cette histoire avec Sasuke, du fait qu'elle l'avait laissé partir sans le retenir. Mais Ino le savait uniquement parce que Sakura le lui avait dit.

« Ino… » commença Sakura d'une voix rauque, mais que l'on sentait remplie d'amour. « Ça n'a aucun rapport avec toi, enfin si, dans un sens. Je pars pour me retrouver, parce que depuis que Naruto et Sasuke sont partis… J'ai l'impression de ne plus me reconnaître. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse me retrouver, ça me semble logique. Ne te méprends pas, j'ai apprécié chaque moment passé à tes côtés, vraiment. Tu m'as beaucoup aidée, Ino, et je ne peux pas l'exprimer avec des mots, mais maintenant, c'est un problème que je suis la seule à pouvoir résoudre. Merci pour tout » déclara Sakura, avant de tenter de partir à nouveau.

Ino ferma ses yeux, serra ses dents et ses poings. Sakura ne comprenait rien! Ino n'était pas la personne gentille que Sakura décrivait…Non, Ino était égoïste. Elle ne traînait pas avec Sakura parce que celle-ci avait besoin d'elle, pas du tout. Elle restait près d'elle parce qu'elle l'aimait. Elle ne voulait pas la laisser partir toute seule. Ino était celle qui avait proposé de partager un appartement, utilisant le prétexte que c'était une économie d'argent et que ça leur apporterait plus de liberté. C'était elle qui avait déclaré qu'acheter deux lits serait du gaspillage, alors qu'elles pouvaient partager le même. Ino avait même décidé qu'elle se lèverait tous les dimanche matin pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, pour que Sakura puisse profiter pleinement de sa journée de congé en dormant, puis en ayant le petit-déjeuner au lit, juste pour voir son visage reconnaissant. Ino était en amour par-dessus la tête avec sa meilleure amie.

Sa fierté l'empêchait d'avouer quoi que ce soit à son amie inconsciente de ce qui se passait. Pourquoi le ferait-elle? Ino, autrefois la plus forte d'elles deux, qui tomberait en amour avec Sakura la pleurnicharde? C'était assez embarrassant pour elle. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un de fort, de stable et de talentueux, comme tous pensaient. Elle ne pouvait pas tomber en amour avec sa meilleure amie... Mais à chaque seconde, son cœur battait la chamade et sa gorge empêchait l'air de passer. Cette situation l'étouffait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout dire à Sakura, c'était peut-être sa dernière chance. Le symbole de sa famille lui adressait un au revoir silencieux, et elle se dirigeait vers le village au sol caressé par le soleil couchant.

Ino tremblait comme une feuille, incapable de détourner ses yeux de Sakura qui s'éloignait, comme des années auparavant, du temps où elles étaient jeunes, folles et aveuglées par Sasuke et leur propre ignorance. La seule chose qui avait changé depuis cette époque était qu'Ino s'était de cet amour, et celui qu'elle ressentait était pour cette fille nimbée d'une lumière angélique. C'était Sakura qu'elle voulait, dont elle avait besoin. Ino se foutait qu'elle ait besoin de se retrouver, elle la voulait!

Elle rattrapa la fleur de cerisier et tomba à genoux, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, enfouissant sa tête dans le bas de son dos. Sakura s'arrêta immédiatement et son corps se raidit. Ino pouvait sentir son ventre plat s'élever au rythme de sa respiration, ses muscles dorsaux qui se crispaient, réagissant au contact. Ino sentait les réactions de son corps, mais ne savait rien de ses sentiments. Ino voulait ressentir ce qu'elle avait déjà ressenti autrefois, elle voulait défier les lois de la gravité, se faire caresser par le ciel et accueillir dans son immensité azur, se sentir invincible, puis stupide d'y avoir seulement songé.

« Tu ne peux pas partir, Sakura. Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner à nouveau. Je veux que tu restes avec moi, et que tu sois heureuse. Si ça peut t'aider, je peux faire la vaisselle, te donner des massages chaque mardi… » Ino sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue, nichée dans la peau nue, découverte par la déchirure du tissu. Les muscles de Sakura se détendirent, le liquide coulait le long de son dos, absorbé par sa trousse de premiers soins. Ino ne pouvait plus compter les fois où elle avait nettoyé cette trousse des taches de sang qui la maculaient. Sakura avait sauvé plusieurs vies, perdu quelques-unes. Et lorsqu'une mort survenait, c'était l'Armaggedon. Elle ne voulait rien faire d'autre que de rester au lit toute la journée, sans manger ni faire le moindre geste. On l'aurait cru morte, si ce n'eut été de sa douce respiration. Ino s'occupait alors du corps à l'abandon, sachant que l'esprit de Sakura était parti bien loin. Elle gonflait ses oreillers, et lui donnait son bain. Quand elle dormait, Ino recousait la trousse de premiers soins et la nettoyait de son sang. Cette trousse pouvait guérir des gens, et il s'agissait de la plus grande source de courage et de fierté de la medicnin.

« Ino, tu veux que je reste. Tu n'en as pas besoin. Ce sont deux mots très différents… » murmura Sakura, assez fort cependant pour qu'Ino l'entende. Celle-ci raffermit son emprise sur la taille de son amie, ne voulant pas la laisser partir.

« Foutaises. Je te veux, Sakura, et j'ai également besoin de toi. Reviens et étends-toi avec moi sur notre lit pour parler du bon vieux temps. Je peux t'aider! » Ino s'approcha un peu plus de Sakura tandis qu'un sanglot s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres. Elle sentait sa voix qui se brisait. Deux ans plus tôt, vous n'auriez jamais vu Ino ainsi. Elle ne se serait jamais laissée aller à de telles démonstrations. Son orgueil, son trop-plein de confiance en soi et d'amour-propre, était comme un bouton, et avait la même apparence : énorme, repoussant, informe et inutile. Si à l'extérieur elle n'était qu'estime et confiance, en son for intérieur la souffrance, la vulnérabilité, l'amour et la tendresse s'étaient installés. Ce n'était que maintenant que tout cela ressortait, tout à la fois, et qu'elle était pour la première fois mise à nu. Un gros tas écoeurant d'émotions trop longtemps retenues.

La main de Ino s'agrippait avec une force acharnée au chemisier de Sakura, comme si sa vie en dépendait. La rose de bougea pas d'un pouce. Ino commença à s'autoriser à pleurer, confinant la gêne dans les tréfonds de son esprit. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était d'étreindre Sakura, être stupide et garder Sakura avec elle pour toujours. Celle-ci se radoucit, Ino pouvait le sentir avec sa joue collée sur son corps. La Yamanaka tremblait, submergée par la peur, peur que Sakura la laisse toute seule. Non pas de son refus, mais du fait qu'elle continue de l'abandonner.

« Ino, tu ne comprends pas. Je reviendrai un jour, je ne sais pas quand, mais je te promets de revenir. Seulement…Laisse-moi partir. » dit Sakura d'une voix réconfortante. Ino s'aperçut que son amie avait éludé son aveu. La blonde savait qu'elle avait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle n'avait pas besoin de se répéter.

« Non, Sakura, je ne te laisserai pas partir! Tu restes ici avec moi. Je vais t'emprisonner dans le placard, t'enchaîner sur le lit, ou te battre jusqu'à ce que tu sois sur le point de crever avant que vienne le jour où je te laisserai partir! Tu ne m'abandonneras pas » Ino poussa un long gémissement plaintif dans le dos de Sakura. Celle-ci n'arriverait pas à ses fins, ce serait Ino qui obtiendrait ce qu'elle voulait, comme elle l'avait toujours fait!

« Laisse-moi partir » murmura Sakura, tentant de raffermir sa voix.

Ino sanglota de plus belle dans son dos, se rendant compte que la détermination de la fleur de cerisier était impossible à faire fléchir. Sakura partait, partait pour de bon. Ino avait perdu, elle ne pouvait pas la faire changer d'idée. La frustration se répandit dans son être comme une traînée de poudre, et elle lâcha subitement Sakura, comme si elle eut été recouverte d'acide. Ino poussa un grognement de colère avant de lui donner des coups dans le dos.

Sakura ne choisissait jamais la voie de la facilité. Elle prenait toujours le chemin le plus difficile. Comment faisait-elle pour ne pas voir tout l'amour qu'Ino lui portait? Elle pourrait se retrouver avec elle, si seulement elle lui retournait ses sentiments! Sakura était têtue et stupide. Elle devait rester; c'était la meilleure chose à faire! La meilleure solution pour elle…La meilleure solution pour Ino…

« Pourquoi es-tu si têtue? Je te déteste! Je te déteste! » répétait Ino en continuant de lui frapper le dos. Sakura ne bougeait ni ne réagissait, elle laissait au contraire Ino se défouler.

La blonde continua à la marteler de coups jusqu'à ce que ses mains soient toutes rouges et enflées. Elle recommença à pleurer, puis posa ses yeux sur le dos de Sakura, et elle put voir les nombreuses traces de coups qu'elle avait laissées sur la petite partie de chair découverte par la déchirure dans le tissu. Ino ne se sentait même pas coupable de l'avoir frappée. Elle appréhendait les coups qui allaient s'ensuivre et observait Sakura du coin de l'oeil, mais son amie ne répliqua pas.

« Tu es stupide, Ino. Et trop immature pour comprendre » Sakura s'éloigna, croyant qu'Ino allait s'en sortir rapidement.

Les yeux de celle-ci étaient écorchés de folie, et brillaient d'un éclat verdâtre sous le coucher de soleil orangé. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter Sakura. Elle avait tout essayé, pleurer, avouer, frapper, tenter de la faire se sentir coupable…Tout cela en vain. Elle n'avait pas pu garder Sakura au village. Elle n'avait pas pu empêcher Sakura de l'abandonner, une fois de plus. Ino était en position de faiblesse, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle ressentait la douleur liée à l'impuissance, à l'incapacité de garder Sakura près d'elle. Celle-ci ne songeait qu'à se retrouver, tellement qu'elle ignorait complètement les sentiments d'Ino.

Il ne lui restait qu'un dernier recours. Un coup bas, mais qui pourrait peut-être convaincre Sakura de revenir sur ses pas. « Si tu fais un pas de plus, j-je vais me mettre à crier! »

La Haruno s'arrêta et n'esquissa plus le moindre geste. Ses mots avaient fait effet. Ino pouvait le sentir, et interpréter son langage corporel. Ses mains formaient maintenant des poings serrés, son dos était parfaitement droit et ses muscles de mollets, tendus.

« Qu'as-tu dit, Ino? » Sa voix était douce, mais on y percevait une certaine tristesse. Ino cligna ses yeux, elle n'était pas sûre de la raison pour laquelle Sakura semblait affectée par ce qu'elle avait dit, mais ça la troublait.

« J'ai dit que j'allais me mettre à crier » s'étrangla Ino, d'une une voix plus forte et plus claire toutefois. Elle sanglota de nouveau, et tenta de se remettre sur ses pieds, vacillante. Elle se releva, et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Pliée en deux, elle ressentait une profonde douleur l'envahir, celle de perdre l'être aimé. Ino se foutait de savoir si Sakura revenait bientôt ou pas, la rose ne partirait pas. Ino essayait de s'en persuader, mais chaque fois qu'elle se le répétait, ces mots lui semblaient encore plus débiles et puérils.

Sakura se tenait là, assimilant l'information. Ino retenait son souffle, fixant Sakura qui semblait figée sur place, le crépuscule colorant sa peau d'ivoire d'une douce teinte orangée tandis que les derniers rayons de soleil caressaient ses cheveux. Elle ressemblait à un ange d'automne, saison où la nature mourait avant de renaître au printemps. Elle se débarrassait de tout, avant de renaître encore plus forte.

Une rafale de vent se souleva, et lorsqu'elle atteignit Sakura et que ses cheveux furent soulevés par la brise, elle se retourna et s'avança vers Ino avec un petit sourire qui lui fit chaud au cœur. La distance entre elles diminua, jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient qu'à une trentaine de centimètres l'une de l'autre. Ino planta ses yeux dans ceux de Sakura.

« Ino, tes sentiments ne sont ni subtils, ni totalement à sens unique » répondit Sakura d'une voix calme mais inexpressive. Un peu comme celle de Sasuke, sauf qu'elle n'y percevait pas de colère. Au contraire, elle l'informait qu'elle comprenait ses sentiments.

Ino détourna les yeux, embarrassée. Elle resta muette, tout ce dont elle avait envie était de ramper jusqu'à un coin de la pièce pour cacher sa faiblesse à Sakura. Les ninjas ne devaient pas afficher leurs émotions ainsi. Ino n'était pas une bonne ninja, alors.

Sakura posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Ino, forçant celle-ci à lever les yeux vers elle. « Ce n'est pas un adieu, Ino, alors arrête de faire comme si c'était le cas » La Yamanaka secoua la tête, niant la déclaration de Sakura.

« Et si tu te faisais blesser, ou tu… » Ce fut au tour de Sakura de secouer la tête, faisant taire son amie. La rose répondait maintenant à ses questions. Ino ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle était gentille, tout à coup. Avait-elle dit quelque chose de spécial?

« Non, ça n'arrivera pas » Sakura fit tourner Ino sur elle-même jusqu'à ce que son visage soit face à son dos. Ino avait l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait, sentir le dos de Sakura si près d'elle la réconfortait, la soulageait de tout le stress qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était de se coller à elle pour profiter de sa douce chaleur. Sakura pouvait calmer le caractère d'Ino n'importe quand. Pour cela, elle devait rester avec elle. Ino se foutait de l'opinion des autres, elle voulait Sakura, et voulait savoir pourquoi ce bonheur lui était refusé.

« Je vais me mettre à crier, c'est ce que j'ai dit à Sasuke quand il a essayé de partir… » commença Sakura, hésitante. « Mais il m'a frappée après avoir dit quelque chose…Il a fait ce qu'il fallait, mais de la mauvaise manière » Le souffle de Sakura chatouillait les oreilles d'Ino, qui sentit son estomac se retourner. Elle n'avait jamais entendu cette partie de l'histoire, Sakura avait seulement dit qu'elle l'avait trouvé mais qu'il courait trop vite, comme un lâche. Ça avait rongé Ino de savoir que Sasuke n'était qu'un lâche sans importance, et d'apprendre cette nouvelle portion de l'histoire lui ouvrirait les yeux et lui donnerait une meilleure impression de Sakura, et de Sasuke.

« Il était trop rapide, il s'est positionné derrière moi, comme ça, et il m'a remerciée avant de me faire perdre connaissance. Qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça, me demanderas-tu? » dit Sakura en chantonnant, son souffle caressant les oreilles rougies de sa colocataire. Ino voulait s'écrouler contre elle, tomber dans ses bras, figer le temps et devenir éternelle. Elle voulait rester avec Sakura pour toujours, mais c'était impossible. Pas si c'était contre sa volonté. Ino secoua la tête, désapprobatrice.

Sakura retint son souffle, avant d'enlacer Ino. Cette dernière se raidit, ne sachant pas trop comment son corps allait réagir. Elle voulait disparaître, s'évaporer, tout oublier.

« Il ne m'a pas regardée dans les yeux avant de me dire merci. Je ne ferai pas cette erreur. Merci, Ino. » Tous ses muscles tendus, Ino attendait un coup qui ne vint pas. Elle se demanda ce qui se passait, avant de lever les yeux et de regarder devant elle. Le miroir accroché au mur lui renvoya l'image de Sakura qui la fixait.

Ino déglutit, et Sakura prit une profonde inspiration. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Sakura partir. Elle était sur le point de se retourner et de protester avec une détermination renouvelée, lorsqu'elle sentit une brève douleur au niveau de la nuque. Son monde devint noir, et la dernière chose dont elle fut consciente fut qu'on la retenait pour l'empêcher de tomber, et qu'une légère odeur de fleurs flottait dans l'air.

* * *

Elle avait rejoué cette scène dans sa tête dix fois ce matin, étendue sur son vieux lit trop petit pour elle. Ses jambes dépassaient, et elle pouvait à peine bouger sans tomber par terre. Elle était chez ses parents, dans son ancienne chambre au-dessus de la fleuristerie.

Quand Sakura était partie, Ino était retournée sans attendre chez ses parents, après s'être réveillée avec un horrible mal de tête. Sakura avait été portée disparue, et des ANBU avait été envoyés pour la ramener, vivante de préférence. Kakashi était effondré que son équipe vedette ait été dissoute. Ça faisait maintenant un an et quelques mois de cela, et les jours s'écoulaient à une lenteur désespérante sans Sakura. Ino avait remarqué, lors du déménagement, que son ancienne colocataire ne possédait rien. Tout ce qui se trouvait dans l'appartement appartenait à Ino. C'était la blonde qui avait acheté le lit, le canapé et tout le reste, empêchant ainsi son amie de dépenser son argent. La seule chose qu'il lui restait d'elle et qui lui prouvait que Sakura avait réellement existé et qu'elle n'était pas le fruit de son imagination était le morceau de tissu provenant de son chemisier.

Ino se leva, prit les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main et attacha ses cheveux en queue-de-cheval. Elle erra seule dans les rues, comme à son habitude. C'est ce qu'elle faisait chaque matin depuis que Tsunade avait refusé de lui confier des missions. L'Hokage l'avait informée sans détours qu'elle était devenue inutile depuis que Sakura était partie. Elle l'avait interrogée sur ce que Sakura avait fait et dit la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, mais n'avait obtenu aucune réponse. Cet adieu était la seule chose que seule Ino avait reçue. Tous avaient eu un merci de la part de Sakura, et s'étaient vu confier quelques-uns de ses secrets, mais personne d'autre n'avait reçu d'au revoir. Il n'y avait qu'Ino qui, en égoïste qu'elle était, le gardait pour elle. Puisque la Yamanaka demeurait muette, personne n'avait pu trouver la direction qu'elle avait empruntée, ou quand est-ce qu'elle avait déserté. Les ANBU n'avaient pas tardé à abandonner, elle n'avait laissé aucune trace de chakra derrière elle.

La seule chose qui leur rappelait Sakura était le printemps, quand les fleurs de cerisiers touchaient le sol avec grâce. Ino n'avait qu'une envie, ramper jusqu'à un de ces arbres et y dormir toute la journée, rêvant de Sakura qui revenait enfin. Mais ce n'était jamais arrivé.

Ino était devenue léthargique, elle avait perdu tout intérêt, détermination, confiance, indépendance, et force de se battre. Shikamaru était vite devenu plus intéressant qu'Ino, maintenant plus lamentable qu'un chaton coincé dans un arbre. Personne ne l'importunait, et elle n'importunait personne. Elle avait perdu toute inspiration, comme un artiste qui perdait sa peinture. Elle avait une vie devant elle, mais aucune raison de la continuer. Son inspiration l'avait quitté un an auparavant. Sakura...

Ino poursuivit sa route en se traînant les pieds. On ne lui prêtait pas attention, on était habitué à cette catastrophe ambulante, cette ex-ninja. Chaque jour était pareil au précédent. Le corps d'Ino tout entier était empli d'une atroce douleur. Si un jour était ennuyeux, le suivant était barbant. Ino avait commencé à se demander se qui se passait, et la réponse s'imposait d'elle-même : Sakura.

Elle voulait lui sourire, et en recevoir un en retour. Elle voulait que Sakura trouve les réponses à ses questions, qu'elle soit heureuse. Et si elle l'était, Ino le serait aussi.

Ino se foutait de n'avoir aucune compensation, en autant que Sakura soit heureuse. Son amour était plus importante qu'elle-même. Ses sentiments étaient plus importants que les siens. Elle sombrait, solitaire, dans un océan de mélancolie.

Ce n'avait pas toujours été le cas, Ino le savait bien. Elle avait été égoïste de ne penser qu'à elle lorsque Sakura était partie. Elle aurait dû prendre en considération les sentiments de son amie, au lieu des siens. Elle avait été immature, mais avait changé, était désormais adulte et sans intérêt.

Ino continua de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle venait d'entrer dans une boutique. On y vendait toute une panoplie de cœurs et de chocolats pour la St Valentin. La blonde crut qu'elle allait être malade. Elle tourna les talons, prête à partir, quand elle entendit une voix familière. « Ino? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » dit-elle, surprise.

Ino se retourna pour voir Shikamaru qui, les sourcils froncés, tenait un bouquet de roses et une grosse boîte de chocolats.

« Je sais pas » marmonna son ancienne coéquipière, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures. Shikamaru soupira avant de faire claquer sa langue d'un air absent.

« Tu sais quel jour on est, aujourd'hui? » demanda-t-il, quelque peu préoccupé. Ino secoua la tête.

« C'est la St Valentin » déclara-t-il. Ino se crispa, son estomac lui faisait soudain affreusement mal. Elle voulait partir d'ici, retourner chez elle et dormir, pour revoir Sakura. Elle avait presque oublié comment résonnait son rire, comment ses cheveux étincelaient dans la lumière du soleil, et toutes ses petites manies qui valaient tout l'or du monde.

Shikamaru lui adressa un petit rictus. « Fais un tour à mon appartement, ok? Je ne pense pas que ça dérange Temari. D'accord, Ino? »

Ino plongea son regard dans les yeux sombres, se demandant pourquoi il voulait tant qu'elle y aille. Mais elle n'y lut que de l'inquiétude, rien d'autre. Elle hocha la tête, il serait capable de l'y amener de force s'il le voulait. Il quitta la boutique d'un pas pressé, manifestement embarrassé par les roses et le chocolat qu'il venait d'acheter. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi n'était pas allé à la fleuristerie Yamanaka. La fuyait-il? Ino ne se sentait pas bien. Sûrement parce qu'elle restait toujours muette et ne mettait plus de cœur dans son travail. Ses arrangements floraux étaient devenus ternes et sans éclat.

Elle eut soudain envie de pleurer. Et ce n'était pas parce que Shikamaru l'évitait. Il ne lui avait jamais beaucoup parlé, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Chôji, qui s'y était essayé plusieurs fois. Il était comme un grand frère, tout comme. Ils avaient déployé des trésors d'imagination pour rendre Ino heureuse, mais l'inspiration commençait à leur manquer. Non, elle voulait pleurer parce que l'appartement de Shikamaru était à quelques portes seulement de celui qu'elle avait partagé avec Sakura. Chaque fois qu'elle devait parler à Shikamaru, elle s'arrêtait et fixait la porte. Ironiquement, personne n'y avait emménagé. Tous savaient que c'était le dernier endroit où Ino avait vu Sakura, et personne ne voulait le souiller. C'était devenu un sujet tabou.

Ino se traîna les pieds jusque chez elle, désirant faire une sieste avant d'aller chez Shikamaru. Le crépuscule teintait le ciel d'orangé, comme en cette fameuse journée, à l'exception près que l'on était en hiver au lieu d'être en automne. Elle s'endormit en touchant l'oreiller.

* * *

Ino se rendit jusqu'à l'immeuble d'un pas titubant, et monta les escaliers menant au troisième étage. Le couloir était embrasé par les reflets orangés du couchant. On aurait dit une scène de film, magnifique et déprimante. Ino gardait ses yeux rivés sur la porte de Shikamaru, tout ce qu'elle devait faire était de ne pas regarder à gauche. Elle s'éviterait ainsi d'autres blessures. La souffrance était la seule chose qu'elle ressentait, ces temps-ci. Elle aurait préféré être une coquille vide plutôt que blessée à nouveau.

Elle continua sa marche, lorsqu'elle entendit une porte claquer. Elle recula vivement et se retourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit, ses réflexes ninjas toujours intacts. Une porte était ouverte. Le cœur d'Ino cessa de battre, tout son corps était tourné vers une seule chose: la porte. _Leur_ porte était ouverte. La blonde sentit ses mains et ses lèvres trembler, alors que ses pieds de plus en plus lourds la clouaient au sol. Quelqu'un se trouvait dans leur appartement.

Un bruit de fracas se fit entendre d'une pièce sombre. Toutes les lumières étaient fermées. Quelqu'un essayait-il de les cambrioler? Ino sentit la colère monter en elle. C'était un sentiment noble, splendide et magnifique. Sa queue-de-cheval était soulevée par la brise hivernale. Qui était assez ignoble pour violer le dernier souvenir qu'elle chérissait? Qui osait défier Ino? Celui qui cherchait quelque chose à voler dans cette pièce allait mourir à petit feu par ses soins. Personne n'allait envahir le sanctuaire d'Ino! Personne n'allait détruire son appartement et celui de Sakura!

La Yamanaka se précipita à l'intérieur, et ouvrit les lumières le plus vite qu'elle put.

Elle se rappelait de chaque coin et recoin de cet appartement, à force de le visiter en rêve avec Sakura.

Elle ferma la porte et la verrouilla, au cas où le bandit essaierait de l'utiliser pour s'enfuir. Elle s'approcha du bruit. Cette fois-ci, les souvenirs de cet endroit ne la hantaient pas. À la place, c'était la rage qui l'envahissait, toute dirigée vers la personne qui était entrée dans l'appartement. Ils avaient commis une énorme erreur en essayant de détruire ses souvenirs.

Un bruit de pas lui parvint de la chambre à coucher. Ino y pénétra, le poing en l'air, prête à frapper, mais elle se figea. Elle s'effondra, et tomba sur ses genoux.

La fenêtre, ouverte, permettait au soleil de pénétrer dans la pièce et de lui conférer une teinte orangée. Le tapis était toujours aussi doux et moelleux, à l'exception d'une tache de médicament dans le coin, datant d'une journée où Sakura avait été malade. La pièce semblait bénie des dieux. Elle était paisible et riche en couleurs. Ino voyait maintenant les choses d'un œil nouveau. Les défauts de la pièce avec lesquels elle narguait Sakura, la tache sur le sol, le trou dans le mur gauche qu'elle avait fait lors d'une crise de colère, et la porte du placard appuyée sur le mur depuis qu'Ino l'avait ouverte trop brusquement, tout cela lui semblait maintenant magnifique. Ce n'étaient plus des imperfections, c'étaient de magnifiques souvenirs.

Ino baissa les yeux vers ses mains, et remarqua la cicatrice sur sa jointure, où un kunai avait dérapé. C'était tout aussi magnifique, car il lui rappelait combien elle avait été chanceuse ne pas avoir été blessée plus que ça par l'arme. Elle sentait ses bras encore douloureux de s'être battue avec son oreiller la veille palpiter. Encore une chose de magnifique, mais par-dessus tout, c'était la vie qui était magnifique. Tout devenait clair à ses yeux.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait faite tomber sur ses genoux.

Devant elle se tenait Sakura, qui détourna ses yeux de la fenêtre pour la regarder avec un petit sourire. Elle arborait une nouvelle cicatrice sur son bras, petite et peu profonde, comme si la peau avait été écorchée par un kunai. Elle avait l'air de quelqu'un qui ne l'avait pas eue facile.

« Je vois que tu as déménagé il y a un bon moment » murmura Sakura en s'approchant de la porte de placard abîmée, avant de la caresser de son doigt fin. Elle regarda la poussière qui s'y était accumulée en souriant, puis l'essuya. Ino était bouche bée, Sakura était belle, trop belle, comme dans un rêve.

« Oui, tout de suite après que tu sois partie » répondit Ino à voix basse, apeurée à l'idée qu'un bruit trop brusque puisse la faire s'évaporer. La blonde sentait sa tête lui tourner, son cœur battre la chamade.

« Oh, je vois » Sakura s'interrompit pour fixer la tache sur le tapis. « Ça va? »

Ino battit des paupières. Elle avait vécu un an toute seule avec sa douleur, c'était un bon indice. « Oui » mentit-elle, ce que Sakura devina. Celle-ci sourit d'un air joyeux et laissa sa main parcourir la surface lisse du mur, avant de l'approcher du trou. Elle y inséra ses doigts, qui rencontrèrent des échardes et de la poussière.

Le collier qui ornait le cou de Sakura luisait dans la lumière du soleil. Ino le fixait avec méfiance, elle était certaine de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Sakura remarqua qu'elle le regardait.

« Tu m'a donné ce médaillon. Je l'ai pris avec moi avant de partir, parce que je savais que tu ne serais pas d'accord. J'avais besoin de quelque chose pour me rappeler qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui m'attendait ici. Mais j'étais ignorante. Je ne me rendais pas compte que j'avais quitté tout ce dont j'avais besoin. J'avais juste besoin de réfléchir, de parcourir la Terre à la recherche de quelque chose.

C'était avant que je ne me fasse blesser en combattant des bandits. Ils étaient plusieurs, et l'un d'entre eux me rappelait Kakashi, mais il n'était évidemment pas aussi fort, et beaucoup plus méchant. J'ai battu en retraite dans la montagne, pour qu'ils ne puissent pas me localiser pour m'achever. Mes blessures étaient trop profondes. J'ai trouvé une source qui coulait dans la montagne, et qui finissait par se déverser dans un adorable petit étang. Tout était clair, maintenant. Ça m'a fait penser à toi. Alors je m'y suis baignée, et attendu un signe du destin. Et ironiquement, je me suis endormie, Ino.

Une semaine plus tard, j'étais en pleine forme, grâce aux soins d'une veuve qui habitait ces montagnes. Elle m'a parlé de sa jeunesse, de ses enfants, de son mari. Elle m'a raconté qu'il était parti faire un tour en ville avec les enfants, mais qu'il n'était jamais revenu. Plus tard, un touriste l'a informée du massacre ayant eu lieu dans cette même ville. Elle avait voulu descendre de la montagne pour enterrer les siens, mais sa maladie l'avait rendue trop faible. Elle m'a confié combien elle s'en voulait de ne pas leur avoir dit je t'aime une dernière fois » Sakura termina sa phrase, son sourire toujours en place. Ino continuait à la fixer sans un mot, encore terrifiée à l'idée qu'il puisse s'agir d'un rêve.

« Dès que je fus remise sur pied, j'ai commencé à l'aider à chasser et à jardiner. C'était le moins que je puisse faire pour elle, après tout, elle m'avait sauvé la vie. Puis, elle est morte de vieillesse; c'était il y a deux mois. Je l'ai amenée au pied de la montagne, où ses enfants et son mari avaient été tués. La ville avait été reconstruite, et abritait de nouvelles gens. Je l'ai faite enterrer au cimetière, aux côtés des siens. Je crois que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu. J'ai du rester là-bas un certain temps, pour payer le cercueil et le lot de terre où elle reposait. Sinon, je serais revenue plus tôt, Ino »

Sakura s'approcha de son amie appuyée sur le mur, et l'imita. Ses vêtements étaient sales, tachés de sang et usés jusqu'à la corde. Ceux d'Ino étaient propres…mais tout aussi usés. Chacune voyait les choses d'une manière différente, l'une d'entre elle d'une manière plus sensée toutefois. Mais toutes deux avaient été incapables de tourner la page.

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois revenue » déclara Ino. Elle ne savait pas quels mots utiliser, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle se déplaça pour s'appuyer sur le même mur que la fleur de cerisier, un immense sourire illuminant son visage. Sakura était de retour, et elle resterait avec elle à tout jamais.

Ino se décida à poser sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, maintenant plus grande qu'elle. Ce geste lui procura un confort immédiat, et elle sentit Sakura se détendre. Elle devait ressentir la même chose.

« Oui, moi aussi, et juste à temps pour la St Valentin. Joyeuse St Valentin, Ino » dit Sakura en faisant reposer sa tête sur celle de la blonde. Ino, sortie de sa torpeur, sentit son estomac remuer.

Ses oreilles virèrent au rouge, ses joues prirent une jolie teinte pivoine et ses yeux auparavant froids et inexpressifs s'animèrent. Enfin, elle vivait à nouveau. Son estomac ne semblait tenir aucun compte des lois de la gravité.

« Sakura, ne m'abandonne pas encore une fois » marmonna Ino en souriant. La chaleur l'envahissait, elle le sentait. Sakura était belle, elle était brillante, elle était forte, elle était tout ce dont Ino rêvait et avait besoin.

Sakura s'éloigna du mur et fixa la Yamanaka. « Je ne t'ai pas acheté de cadeau, je suis à sec » s'excusa-t-elle avec une petite moue. Ino était sidérée de voir que Sakura pensait être obligée de lui offrir quelque chose.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me donner quoi que ce soit, Sakura » lui dit-elle. Sakura sembla surprise. « Tu en es sûre? La Ino que je connais aurait voulu un présent »

Ino eut un petit rire, puis elle se rapprocha de Sakura et observa le médaillon. Elle le prit délicatement dans ses mains, et l'ouvrit. Il ne contenait qu'une seule photographie, celle où elle et Sakura étaient étendues sur leur lit et souriaient à l'appareil. Ino le referma, et le serra tendrement contre elle. Sakura l'observait avec curiosité, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu rater pendant qu'elle était partie.

« Mais je connais quelque chose qui pourrait faire office de cadeau » murmura Ino en plaquant doucement Sakura sur le sol. Cette dernière rit de bon cœur avant se caresser le visage d'Ino.

« Tu m'a vraiment manqué »

* * *

Shikamaru courait à travers le village, suivi par Inoichi et quelques ANBU. Le visage du père d'Ino laissait paraître son inquiétude, tout comme celui de Shikamaru. Les ANBU les suivaient sans dire un mot.

« Il ne reste qu'un seul endroit » hurla Shikamaru. La neige tombait doucement, c'était une nuit parfaite pour les valentins.

Tous emboîtèrent le pas à Shikamaru, qui se dirigeait vers les immeubles à appartements, jusque devant une porte familière. « Elle doit être ici » grommela le jeune homme en ouvrant la porte d'un coup de pied. Inoichi se précipita le premier dans la pièce brillamment éclairée.

« Elle doit être ici, toutes les lumières sont allumées! » dit-il d'une voix forte et enthousiaste, persuadé qu'il avait retrouvé sa petite fille. Shikamaru hocha la tête, soulagé. Ils fixèrent tous la seule porte qui était fermée, celle de la chambre à coucher.

Ils s'agglutinèrent autour, et Shikamaru l'ouvrit tout doucement. Ils se bousculèrent pour entrer dans la chambre, imaginant le pire. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils ne trouvèrent rien. La chambre était absolument vide, à l'exception d'une tache sur le sol, une porte de placard arrachée, et un horrible trou dans le mur.

Au centre de la pièce, sur le tapis taché de sang, on avait laissé un message. Inoichi et Shikamaru se précipitèrent pour l'attraper, mais Shikamaru fut le plus rapide.

Les ANBU retirèrent leurs masques. Hinata libéra ses cheveux de leur chignon. Chôji enleva discrètement l'animal de bois, avant de prendre une bonne bouffée d'air frais. Kiba fit de même, et lorsqu'il renifla, son visage arbora un air étrange.

Shikamaru demanda leur attention. « Ino nous a écrit quelque chose »

_Quand les gens obtiennent toujours tout ce qu'ils veulent_

_Ils ne peuvent pas apprécier, estimer, ou voir les choses d'un point de vue différent_

_Parce qu'ils n'ont rien à changer_

_Pourquoi? Parce qu'ils ont tout ce qu'ils veulent._

_Sakura m'a montré comment apprécier les choses de la vie davantage_

_Elle m'a offert de nouveaux yeux pour voir différemment _

_Elle m'a partagé ses sentiments_

_Pourquoi? Parce qu'elle m'a aimée._

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Inoichi, dont le visage s'était assombri. Chôji soupira. Hinata, sous l'effet de surprise, porta la main à sa bouche, alors que Kiba affichait toujours la même expression.

« Elle ne pouvait sûrement plus le supporter. Vous savez, son état empirait de jour en jour. Elle a probablement essayé de… Enfin, vous voyez, puis s'est enfuie par la fenêtre pour ne pas avoir à confronter une situation embarrassante. Elle a trop d'orgueil pour nous laisser la voir comme ça… » Shikamaru s'interrompit et examina les taches de sang sur le tapis. Inoichi s'en approcha lui aussi, faisant de gros efforts pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

Hinata activa son Byakugan, mais elle ne perçut aucune trace d'Ino. Chôji était abasourdi. Kiba continuait de fixer le sang.

« Allons… » Shikamaru désirait les faire évacuer les lieux, avant que Kiba ne s'approche de lui et l'interrompe, les joues en feu.

« Euh, Shika… » dit-il en se grattant la nuque, visiblement mal à l'aise. Shikamaru lui jeta un regard méfiant, s'attendant à une confession quelconque. Inoichi et tous les autres reportèrent leur attention sur l'ANBU.

« Ce sang ne provient pas d'une blessure » commença-t-il, les joues encore plus rouges. Shikamaru fronça les sourcils et fut imité par les autres, à l'exception d'Hinata qui semblait embarrassée.

« Crache le morceau, Kiba » lui intima Shikamaru. L'homme-chien cherchait ses mots, implorant Hinata de l'aider. Elle essaya de dire quelque chose, mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Enfin, elle prit son courage à deux mains, et s'approcha de Shikamaru pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

Le visage du jeune homme afficha alors une profonde stupeur, ce qu'on ne voyait pas chaque jour de sa part. Inoichi fulminait. « Quoi? Vous devez me mettre au courant! C'est ma fille, putain! »

Shikamaru s'éclaircit la gorge, et rougit d'embarras. « C'est un saignement vaginal, qui coule lorsqu'une femme perd sa virginité. Merci pour l'information, Hinata »

Le rougissement de la jeune femme s'intensifia et elle commença à appuyer ses indez l'un contre l'autre.

x-x-x

Les montagnes étaient splendides et couvertes d'arbres, et la faune y abondait. Les nuits y étaient froides et sèches, mais tout de même magnifiques. Ino affichait un sourire radieux alors qu'elle puisait de l'eau dans l'étang, et retourna à la hutte d'un pas guilleret. Le temps était trop frais pour s'attarder à l'extérieur, elle se dépêcha donc à rentrer et ferma la porte derrière elle. La chaleur réconfortante du feu l'envahit alors qu'elle transportait l'eau jusqu'à l'évier.

« Ino, es-tu sûre que c'est ce que tu veux? » lui demanda Sakura d'un ton inquiet.

« Oui, j'aime mieux vivre en paix, avec la certitude qu'aucune d'entre nous ne se fera envoyer en mission ou tuer » répondit-elle en fredonnant. Sakura pouffa de rire, et ajouta quelques bûches dans l'âtre.

« Là-bas, c'est où elle m'a soignée » dit-elle en pointant un petit lit de paille près de la cheminée. Ino y jeta un coup d'œil et sourit, avant de verser l'eau dans une casserole qu'elle posa sur le poêle.

« Regarde le ciel étoilé » l'invita Ino en la tirant par le bras pour l'amener à l'extérieur.

Ici, tout était calme, paisible et serein. À l'opposé, Konoha était en constante agitation, avec ses activités et ses guerres. « Nous allons écrire une lettre à Tsunade demain » la rassura Ino en la prenant par la main.

« Et si elle essayait de nous ramener au village? » demanda la rose, terrifiée. Elle imaginait son ancien professeur arriver ici, de la fumée lui sortant par les oreilles.

« J'ai l'impression qu'elle comprendra » Le parfum des fleurs submergea Ino, il était si doux quand il provenait de sa bien-aimée. Elle serra la main de Sakura un peu plus fort.

* * *

**Je vous rappele que si vous avez des suggestions de fanfictions à traduire sur des mangas que je connais (pour les connaître, vous n'avez qu'à aller voir sur mon profil de betareader), vous n'avez qu'à demander ^^**


End file.
